la hija de Ares y la maldicion del titan
by La hija de Ares y Atenea
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que recuperaron el rayo maestro de Zeus y un año desde fueron al mar de los monstruos a recuperar el vellocino de oro,que gracias a él pudieron salvar a Thalia,proteger el campamento y que Quirón pudiera volver.Ahora hay mucho más en juego de lo que esperaban,deben rescatar a dos mestizos poderosos y rescatar a una diosa antes del solsticio de verano.
1. prologo

_**La hija de Ares y la maldición del titán**_

Han pasado dos años desde que recuperaron el rayo maestro de Zeus y un año desde fueron al mar de los monstruos a recuperar el vellocino de oro,que gracias a él pudieron salvar a Thalia,proteger el campamento y que Quirón pudiera hay mucho más en juego que en los años anteriores,deben rescatar a dos mestizos poderosos y rescatar a una diosa antes del solsticio de esta historia vivirás muchas aventuras con Percy y sus amigos,habrá romances y mucho más.


	2. un rescate fallido!

_**Capítulo 1:Mi operación de rescate es pésima.**_

_**Percy**_

El viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno, mi madre nos preparó una bolsa de viaje a cada una y unas cuantas armas letales,Thalia vivía conmigo ya que su madre no quería saber nada mas de madre nos llevó a un nuevo internado. Por el camino recogimos a nuestra amiga Annabeth.

Desde Nueva York a Bar Harbor, en Maine, había un trayecto de ocho horas en coche. El agua nieve caía sobre la autopista. Hacía meses que no veíamos a aquella amiga,

pero entre aquella ventisca y lo que nos esperaba, estábamos demasiado nerviosas para decir nos gran cosa. Salvo mi madre, claro. Ella, si está nerviosa, todavía habla má quería participar en nuestra aventura ya que como era la máxima general del ejército de los Estados Unidos le encantaba este tipo de cosas,Thalia le caía bien a mi madre,decía que Thalia me podría controlar mientras ella estaba ausente.

Cuando llegamos finalmente a Westover Hall estaba oscureciendo y mi madre ya les había contado las anécdotas de todas mis peleas con todos los chicos desde que era pequeña,sin dejarse una sola.

Thalia limpió los cristales empañados del coche y escudriñó el panorama con los ojos entornados.

-¡Uf! Esto promete ser divertido.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya!como siempre-dije con indiferencia.

Westover Hall parecía un castillo maldito: todo de piedra negra, con torres y troneras y unas puertas de madera imponentes. Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado, dominando por un lado un gran bosque helado y, por el otro, el océano gris y rugiente.

-No, gracias, mamá. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto.-le dije.

-¡Vale!pero si necesitas ayuda llámame-dijo Sally

-Todo irá bien, señora Jackson-terció con una sonrisa Annabeth, que llevaba el pelo rubio recogido bajo una gorra. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo tono gris del mar nos encargaremos de mantenerla sana y salva.

-¡La verdad eso no me preocupa,de hecho se que todo ira bien si lo planeáis detalladamente bien,solo que no dejéis que se le acerque ningún chico!-dijo Sally con una mirada asesina en su cara.

-¡Si lo dice por lo de Castellan,no se preocupe no dejaremos que se le acerquen,va a estar muy bien protegida y vigilada!-dijo Thalia sonriendo siniestramente haciendo que mi madre se calmara.

-Será mejor que entremos ya -la interrumpió debe de estar esperándonos.

Thalia echó un vistazo al castillo y se estremeció.

-Tienes razón. Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado aquí para verse obligado a pedir socorro.-dijo Thalia

Yo alcé la vista hacia las negras torres de Westover Hall.

-Nada bueno,me temo.-dije observando el panorama.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo,donde siempre guardo mi bolígrafo letal, Contracorriente. Percibía algo extraño en aquel lugar. Algo peligroso. Thalia se había puesto a frotar su pulsera de plata,su objeto mágico favorito. Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo: se avecinaba una pelea.Y eso a nosotras nos encantaba menos Annabeth que era la parte más sensata del grupo.

-Me pregunto dónde...-empezó Annabeth.

Las puertas se cerraron con estruendo a nuestra espalda.

-Bueeeno-murmuré parece que vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato.

Me llegaban los ecos de una música desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Parecía música de baile.

Escondimos nuestras bolsas tras una columna y empezamos a cruzarla estancia. No habíamos llegado muy lejos cuando oí pasos en el suelo de piedra y un hombre y una mujer surgieron de las sombras.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la mujer-.¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pues...-dijo Thalia caímos en la cuenta de que no teníamos nada previsto. Sólo habíamos pensado en reunirnos cuanto antes con Grover para averiguar qué sucedía,ni siquiera se nos había ocurrido que tres chicas colándose de noche en un colegio podían despertar sospechas. Durante el viaje tampoco habíamos planeado nada. Así que farfulló Annabeth-: Mire, señora,

sólo estamos...

-¡Ja!-soltó el hombre. Di un respingo-.¡No se admiten visitantes en el baile! ¡Seréis expulsados!

-Es que nosotras no somos visitantes,señor estudiamos aquí. Acuérdese. Yo soy Perséfone,y ellas,Annabeth y Thalia. Cursamos octavo.

Miró a su colega.

-Señorita Latiza,¿conoce usted a estas alumnas?-dijo indeciso.

Pese al peligro que corríamos,me mordí la lengua para no reírme. ¿Una profesora llamada Latiza? El tipo tenía que estar de broma.

La mujer pestañeó,como si acabara de despertar de un trance.

-Sí... creo que sí,señor-dijo arrugando el ceñ . Thalia. Percy. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el gimnasio?Antes de que pudiésemos responder,oímos a Grover llamándonos.

-Y ahora,andando todos. No volváis a salir del gimnasio.-dijo la señora Latiza.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Nos retiramos con mucho «sí,señora» y «sí,señor» y saludándolos al estilo militar. Nos pareció lo más adecuado allí.

Grover nos arrastró hacia el extremo del vestíbulo donde sonaba la música. Notaba los ojos de los profesores clavados en mi espalda, pero me acerqué a Thalia y le pregunté en voz baja

-¿No te parece un poquito extraño?-le dije.

-¡Ahora que lo dices,pues si!hay que tener cuidado con esos dos.Y tú tendrás que tener más cuidado con los chicos,ya has oído a tu madre!-me dijo.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes,desde que le contamos lo de Luke ahora es más sobreprotectora conmigo!-dije.

-¡Gracias a los dioses habéis llegado!-dijo Grover.

-Bueno, ¿y qué era esa cosa tan urgente?-le pregunté.

Grover respiró hondo.

-He encontrado dos.-dijo emocionado.

-¿Dos mestizos?-dijo Thalia, sorprendida-.¿Aquí?

-Dos hermanos:un chico y una chica-dijo diez y doce años. Desconozco su ascendencia,pero son muy fuertes. Además,se nos acaba el tiempo. Necesito ayuda.

-¿Hay monstruos?-le pregunté.

-Uno-dijo Grover,nervioso-.Y creo que ya sospecha algo. Aún no está seguro de que sean mestizos,pero hoy es el último día del trimestre y no los dejará salir del campus sin averiguarlo. ¡Quizá sea nuestra última oportunidad! Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ellos, él se pone en medio,cerrándome el paso. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

-Muy bien-dijo Annabeth-.¿Esos presuntos mestizos están en el baile?

Grover asintió.

-Pues a bailar se ha dicho-dijo Thalia-.¿Quién es el monstruo?

-Oh-respondió Grover,inquieto,mirando de conocerlo. Es el subdirector: el doctor Espino.

-Allí están.-Grover señaló con la barbilla a dos jóvenes que discutían en las y Nico di Angelo.

La chica llevaba una gorra verde tan holgada que parecía querer taparse la cara. El chico era obviamente su tenían el pelo oscuro y sedoso y una tez olivácea,y gesticulaban aparatosamente al hablar.

-Vamos por ellos y saquémoslos de aquí —dije.

Eché a andar,pero Thalia me puso una mano en el hombro. El subdirector,el doctor Espino,acababa de deslizarse por una puerta aledaña a las gradas y se había plantado muy cerca de los hermanos Di Angelo. Movía la cabeza hacia nosotros y su ojo azul parecía resplandecer.

-¡Oh mierda!-dije asqueada.

Deduje por su expresión que Espino, a fin de cuentas,no se había dejado engañar por mi truco de antes. Debía de sospechar quiénes éramos. Ahora estaba aguardando para ver cuál era el motivo de nuestra presencia allí.

-No miréis a los críos —ordenó Thalia—. Hemos de esperar una ocasión propicia para llevárnoslos. Entre tanto hemos de fingir que no tenemos ningún interés en que despistarlo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Annabeth.

-Somos tres poderosas mestizas. Nuestra presencia debe de haberlo confundido. Mezclaros con el resto de la gente, actuad con naturalidad y bailad un poco. Pero sin perder de vista a esos chicos.-dije

-¿Bailar?-preguntó Annabeth.

Thalia y yo asentimos;ladeó la cabeza,como identificando la

música,y enseguida hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Eh,tú!Vamos a bailar.-dijo Thalia a Grover.

-¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!-dijo Grover.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo te llevo-dijo ,niño cabra.

Grover soltó un gañido mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la pista.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-Nada. Es guay tener otra vez a Thalia con nosotras-dije sonriendo.

Thalia nos llamaba. Estaba bailando un tema lento con Grover,que tropezaba todo el rato,le daba patadas en las espinillas y parecía muerto de vergüenza. Pero él tenía unos pies de relleno en sus zapatillas; contaba con una buena excusa para ser tan torpe.

-¡Bailad,chicas!-ordenó Thalia.-Tenéis un aspecto ridículo ahí de pie.

-¡Entonces tu nos ganas!-le dije

Ella sonrió y volvió hacia Grover.

Miré a Annabeth.

-¿Y bien?-me dijo mirándome intensamente.

-¡Anda,vamos a la pista!tu eres una buena opción comparada con esos chicos que nos miren hambrientos!-le dije llevándola a la pista.

Y efectivamente había un grupo de chicos que nos miraban hambrientos,sobretodo a mi.

De repente,un chico de ese grupo vino hacia nosotras.

-¡Hola hermosa!¿qué hace una diosa como tu bailando con una mequetrefe?-dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-¡Piérdete!-dijo Annabeth,el chico no le hizo caso,mientras me devoraba con sus ojos.

-¡Cómo tu has dicho,estoy con mi amiga mequetrefe bailando,así que te vas con tus amigos perdedores!-le dije.

Se fue refunfuñando entre dientes a sus amigos quienes reían a carcajadas.

Y de pronto Annabeth se quedó rígida.

-Se han ido.-dijo

-¿Qué?-dije confusa.

Seguí su mirada. Las gradas. Los dos mestizos,Bianca y Nico,ya no estaban allí. La puerta junto a las gradas había quedado abierta de par en par. Y ni rastro del doctor Espino.

-¡Tenemos que avisar a Thalia y Grover!-dijo Annabeth se puso a mirar frenéticamente por todos lados-.¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos dos? Vamos.

Annabeth se fue corriendo disipándose entre la multitud,corrí todo lo posible para alcanzarla pero ya no la veía,salí del gimnasio y llegué hasta un pasillo donde veía a lo lejos a los dos mestizos,destapé contracorriente y fuí hasta ellos sigilosamente,de pronto cuando me vieron los mestizos hacían movimientos raros como tratando de alertarme de algo.

-¡Hola,soy Percy!¡no temáis de mi! -les dije tranquilizándolos.

Me giré en redondo y en ese mismo instante oí un silbido y sentí un agudo dolor en el hombro. Lo que parecía una mano gigantesca me im pulsó hacia atrás hasta estrellarme contra la pared.

Lancé un mandoble con la espada,pero sólo rasgué el aire.

Una fría carcajada resonó por el vestíbulo.

-Si,Perséfone Jackson-dijo el doctor Espino-Sé quien eres.

Hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme. No iba a desmayarme.

Una silueta oscura se nos acercó. En la penumbra distinguí a Espino. Aún parecía humano,pero tenía una expresión macabra. Sus dientes relucían y sus ojos marrón y azul reflejaban el fulgor de mi espada.

-Gracias por salir del horrorizan esos bailes de colegio.

Traté de asestarle un tajo con la espada,pero estaba fuera de mi alcance.

¡Shisssss! Un segundo proyectil salió disparado desde detrás del doctor,que no pareció haberse como si tuviera a alguien invisible detrás arrojando aquellas dagas.

Bianca dio un chillido a mi lado. La segunda espina fue a clavarse en la pared,a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Los tres vendréis conmigo-dijo y en silencio. Si hacéis un solo ruido,si gritáis pidiendo socorro o intentáis resistiros, os demostraré mi puntería.-dijo enseñando sus dientes.


	3. Peleas y conozco la verdad

_Capítulo anterior_

**-Los tres vendréis conmigo-dijo y en silencio. Si hacéis un solo ruido,si gritáis pidiendo socorro o intentáis resistiros, os demostraré mi puntería.-dijo enseñando sus dientes.**

**Capítulo 2:Me peleo con la princesita sabionda,sorpresas desagradables y conozco a mi¿madrina?**

**Percy**

**Yo no sabía que clase de monstruo era el doctor Espino pero rápido si que vez podría defenderme si lograba activar mi bien,proteger a los Di Angelo,era otra historia y esta vez necesitaba é los ojos e intenté pensar en Grover y en nuestra conexión de empatía para darle visiones de que estoy en apuros.**

**De pronto me envió un mensaje Grover por nuestra conexión.**

**-¿Cómo estás Percy?-dijo Grover.**

**-¡No muy bien,el doctor Espino nos tiene atrapados!¡Tengo una idea pero necesito vuestra ayuda!¡Lo principal,dile a Annabeth que distraiga al monstruo con su gorra de invisibilidad zarandeándonos a mi y a los hermanos Di Angelo,después cuando esté lo suficientemente distraído le empezáis a atacar tu y Thalia para poder así darme tiempo a sacar mi escudo y mi espada!-le dije.**

**-¡Ok!¡ya se lo diré!¡aguanta!-dijo dando por finalizar la conexión.**

**Mientras el monstruo seguía dándonos charla sobre lo que su señor nos haría,no vio que una sombra invisible(Annabeth)se nos acercaba por los repente ella nos embistió a los Di Angelo y a mi,el monstruo se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer unos instantes,distrayéndole lo suficiente para que Grover y Thalia empezaran a atacar.**

**Thalia se le acercaba con su Égida,su escudo mágico y su lanza enorme que se expande de su pulverizador personal haciendo que el doctor Espino soltara un gruñido nada más atacó con su lanza en ristre.**

**-¡Por Zeus!-soltó gruñendo hacia el monstruo.**

**Ella empezó a atacarle,pero el doctor Espino fue más rápido y le lanzó una descarga de proyectiles a Thalia y vi como lo ía cola:una cola curtida como la de un escorpión,con una punta erizada de Égida desvió las ondas pero terminó por derribar a Thalia.**

**Grover se adelantó de un ó su flauta y tocó una melodía que hacía que las hierbas se colaran entre las piernas del monstruo y lo soltó un gruñido y empezó a aumentando de tamaño hasta adoptar su auténtica forma,con un rostro todavía humano pero con el cuerpo de un enorme leó cola afilada disparaba espinas mortíferas por todas las direcciones.**

**-¡Una mantícora!-dijo Annabeth ya le había caído su gorra de los Yankees cuando nos tiró al suelo.**

**-¿Quiénes sois?-dijo Bianca mirando a Annabeth.-¿Y qué es esa cosa?**

**-¿Eres sorda?¿no has escuchado a Annabeth?-le dije con sarcasmo.**

**Ella iba a hablar cuando de pronto de sintió un crujido y vimos que las hierbas que mantenían atado al monstruo las había destruido y se volvía hacia nosotros con un gruñido.**

**-¡Al suelo!-dijo Annabeth derribándonos al suelo.**

**De repente el monstruo nos alcanzó y nos volvió a derribar,pero logré levantarme y plantarle cara sacando mi espada.**

**-¡Rendiros!-rugió el monstruo.**

**-¡Nunca!-chilló Thalia poniéndose de pie y se lanzó a él,quién fácilmente la derribó y se echó a reír.**

**-¿Os dais cuenta de que es inútil?Rendiros héroes de pacotilla.-dijo el monstruo.**

**Entonces oí un sonido nítido y penetrante:la llamada de un cuerno de caza que sonaba del bosque.**

**La mantícora se quedó un momento todo el mundo se quedó en silencio,solo se escuchaba la ventisca.**

**-¡No!-dijo el monstruo.-¡No puede...!**

**Se interrumpió de golpe cuándo pasó por mi lado una ráfaga de su hombro brotó en el acto una resplandeciente flecha de retrocedió gimiendo de dolor.**

**-¡Malditos!-rugió el monstruo mientras soltaba un lluvia de espinas hacia el bosque donde partió la flecha.**

**Pero de nada sirvió porque una infinidad de flechas salieron del bosque los arqueros,eran chicas unas doce mas o menos,la mas joven tendría diez años,la más mayor tendría catorce años,la misma edad que vestidas con parcas plateadas y vaqueros,y cada una tenía un arco con las a la mantícora con expresión resuelta.**

**-¡Las cazadoras!-dijo Thalia con cara de asco.-¡Lo que nos faltaba!**

**Antes de que le preguntara una de las chicas mayores se aproximó con el arco alta y grácil,de piel cobriza.A diferencia de las otras,llevaba una diadema en lo alto de su oscura cabellera,le daba una aire de princesucha persa.**

**-¿Permiso para matas,mi señora?-le dijo a otra que aparentaba tener unos doce años mirando siempre a la mantícora.**

**-¡No es justo!¡Es una interferencia directa!Va contra las leyes antiguas.-gimió el monstruo.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo la chica que aparentaba ser mas joven que el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una ojos de un amarillo plateado como la luna,resultaban chica era bonita,pero su expresión era seria y amenazadora.-La caza de todas las bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias.Y tú,repugnante criatura,eres una bestia salvaje.¡Zoe,permiso concedido!**

**-¡Entonces,si no puedo llevármelos vivos,me los llevaré muertos!-dijo el monstruo lanzándose hacia Thalia y a mi.**

**-¡NO!-chilló Annabeth y se abalanzó al monstruo.**

**-¡Retrocede mestiza,estás en línea de fuego!-dijo la chica de la diadema.**

**Ella no hizo ó sobre el lomo de la bestia y hundió su cuchillo entre su melena de leó mantícora aulló y se revolvió en círculos,agitando la cola,mientras que Annabeth se sujetaba como si la vida dependiera de ello.**

**-¡FUEGO!-ordenó la chica de la diadema.**

**-¡NO!-grité.**

**Las cazadoras lanzaron sus primera atravesó el cuello del le dio en el mantícora dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó aullando.**

**-¡Esto no el fin,cazadoras!¡Lo pagaréis caro!-dijo el monstruo,saltando por el acantilado con Annabeth en su lomo.**

**-¡ANNABETH!-chillé preocupada.**

**Antes de que pudiese reaccionar,un helicóptero nos estaba disparando con ametralladores,la chica de pelo cobrizo levantó la mano con calma**

**-¡A los mortales no se les está permitido presenciar mi cacería!-dijo abriendo bruscamente la mano haciendo explotar el helicóptero.**

**Las cazadoras se nos acercaron.**

**La que se llamaba Zoe se paró en seco al ver a Thalia.**

**-¡Tú!-dijo Zoe asqueada al ver a Thalia.**

**-¡Zöe Belladona!-dijo Thalia también asqueada.-¡Siempre tan oportuna!**

**Zöe pasó de Thalia y se quedó mirándome descaradamente de arriba a me dio mucha rabio y lo notó Thalia quien intentó impedir que hablara.**

**-¿Qué miras,princesita?-dije llena de rabia.**

**-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-dijo cabreada.**

**-¡Alguien mucho mejor que tú!-le dije parándome muy al frente de ella.**

**-¡Si,claro!¡Ah,eres Perséfone Jackson,la queridísima hija de Ares!¡Sabes que tu padre no te quiere como el dice!¡son como todos los hombres unos desgraciados!-dijo.**

**-¡A mi padre no le llamas así!-dije bastante pegué un puñetazo en toda la cara y empezamos a pelear.**

**-¡BASTA!-dijo la chica de pelo cobrizo.-¡Zöe no tienes ningún derecho a decirle eso de su padre y mucho menos a decirle que no la quiere cuando sabes que eso no es cierto ni tampoco lo insultes delante mía y de hombres engañaran a las mujeres pero es padre y en las reuniones que tenemos,el demuestra mucho cuanto la quiere y no compares a todos los hombres con lo que te pasó a ti!**

**-¿Pero...?-intentó excusarse Zöe.**

**-¡Nada de peros y mucho menos trates así a mi ahijada!-dijo.**

**-¿Qué?¿Cómo que tu ahijada?-le dije confundida.-Aparte,¿quién eres tú?**

**-¿Todavía no lo has adivinado?-dijo sonriéndome.-¡Soy Artemisa,diosa de la caza y la fertilidad,del embarazo,los niños,etc!¡Y lo de la segunda pregunta,hablaremos en otro lugar más privado!Pero antes,Bianca Di Angelo,¿Puedes venir,querida?¡No tengas miedo!**

**Bianca de acercó temblorosa.**

**-¿Quiénes sois...todos vosotros?-dijo temblorosa.**

**-¡Yo soy la diosa de la caza,Artemisa!-dijo sonriéndola.**

**-¡No!¡Eso no puede ser!¡los dioses no existen!-dijo Bianca más asustada que antes,mientras que Nico estaba saltando de arriba a abajo.**

**-Entonces¿Qué era el doctor Espino?-preguntó Nico****confundido.**

**-¡Una mantícora!-dijo Artemisa.-¡Espero que haya quedado destruida por el los monstruos nunca mueren del todo.**

**Se vuelven a formar una y otra vez y hay que volverlos a cazar.**

**-¡O ellos nos cazan a nosotros!-dijo Thalia.**

**-¡Lo cual explica...Nico!¿Te acuerdas,de los tipos que intentaron atacarnos en un callejón de Washington?-dijo Bianca.**

**-¡O de aquel conductor de autobús,el de los cuernos de carnero,te lo real!-dijo Nico.**

**-¡Por eso os ha estado vigilando Grover!-dijo Artemisa.**

**Bianca se volvió hacia Grover.**

**-¿Tu eres un semidiós?-preguntó Bianca.**

**-¡Un sátiro en realidad!-le dije quitándose los pantalones y los zapatos.**

**-¡Grover,ponte los pantalones!-le dije.-¡Estás asustándola!**

**-¡Eh,que tengo las pezuñas limpias!-dijo ofendido.**

**-¡Bianca,hemos venido a ayudaros!¡Tenéis que venir conmigo al campamento,con nosotros!-dije.**

**-¿Campamento?-dijo Bianca confundida.**

**-¡Si!¡Al campamento mestizo!¡El único lugar que estaréis a salvo!¡Ya que apuesto a mi cuello de que uno de vuestros padres era un dios olímpico!-terminé de decirle.**

**-¡Qué bien!¡Vamos!-dijo Feliz Nico.**

**-¡También hay otra opción!-dijo la sabionda de Zöe.**

**-¡No!¡No la hay!-siseó Thalia.**

**-¡Thalia!¡Déjala hacer lo que quiera,la princesita sabionda!-le dije haciendo reír a Thalia.**

**Las dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente una a la otra.**

**-¡Ya basta,Zöe!¡No permitiré que le faltes al respeto!-dijo Artemisa.-Bianca,¿te gustaría ser parte de las cazadoras?**

**-¡Sólo si en el campamento,Nico estará protegido!-dijo Bianca.**

**-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Artemisa.**

**-¡Entonces acepto ser parte de las cazadoras!-dijo Bianca convencida.**

**-¿Me vas a dejar?-dijo Nico triste.**

**-¡Nico en el campamento estarás más seguro que conmigo!¡esto lo hago por tu bien!-le dijo.-¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**-¡Sólo repetir un juramento!-le dijo Zöe.**

**Tras recitar el juramento,le dieron la bienvenida como otra más de las cazadoras.**

**-¿Eres hija de Ares?-dijo Nico entusiasmado.-¿Y tú la hija de Zeus?**

**-¡Si,pero no te me acerques mucho!-le dije **

**-¿Por qué?-dijo Nico confundido.**

**-¡Porque odio la presencia de los hombres!-le dije.**

**-¡Perséfone,¿podemos hablar?!-dijo Artemisa llamándome desde una tienda de campaña,Me fui para allá.entré y estaba llena de todo tipo de cosas para la caza.**

**-¿Cómo que eres mi madrina?-le dije yendo al grano.**

**-¡Eres muy directa!¡eso me gusta de ti!¡Bueno la historia la sabe mejor tu madre y Hermes,te lo contaré lo mejor que pueda!-dijo Artemisa.-¡Todo comenzó,cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti,después de que tu padre se é por cierto él no se quería ir,lo obligó Zeus,Bueno a lo que iba,tu madre iba por un callejón directa a su casa,tras saber de que estaba embarazada,la atacó un hombre,ese hombre era Hércules,ella sin poder defenderse,el la violó tan brutal de tal manera que casi mueres con ella en ese momento,así que la encontró Hermes de casualidad y violo que estaba pasando y intervinió peleando con Hércules,derrotándolo y así haciéndolo huir,Hermes al ver que tu madre apenas estaba viva,la recogió y me la llevó a mi,ya que soy la diosa del parto y del embarazo pues pude conseguir que tu madre se recuperara y que tu vivieras,y ella en agradecimiento nos puso a Hermes y a mi como tus padrinos,obviamente tu padre no sabe nada!-dijo Artemisa con odio en su voz.-¡Y mira aquí estás!¡Tu madre es una luchadora fuerte y valiente,eso lo has heredado de ella!¿No te has preguntado por qué estaba tan al pendiente de que aprendieras el arte de la lucha?**

**-¡Para no ser débil!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Por eso!¡Por eso,ella se puso histérica,el día que le dije sobre la casi violación del hijo de Hermes!¡Ahora entiendo,por qué Hermes era tan sobreprotector conmigo!**

**-¿QUÉ?¿Cómo que el hijo de Hermes casi te viola?-dijo Artemisa histérica.**

**-¡Si!¡Fue el día siguiente que llegué al campamento,el intentó violarme en su cabina y yo no sé en mis reflejos,le pegué una patada y salí corriendo con él detrás siguiéndome,hasta que alcancé a mis hermanos y ellos me rescataron!¡Y desde en ese entonces,ellos no permiten que salga sola y ni mi madre tampoco!-le conté alterada.**

**Artemisa me abrazó,mientras yo lloraba en su hombro hasta que me tranquilicé.**

**-¡No deberías haber pasado por eso!¡Así que cómo eres mi ahijada,te bendeciré para que en la caza y en el tiro de arco seas grandiosa!¡Y las cazadoras te respetarán,como mi protegida que eres!¡No te voy a preguntar que si te quieres unirte a nosotras pues se que dirás que no!-dijo Artemisa sonriéndome y pronunciando un juramento en griego antiguo.**

**Entonces una luz brillante con un símbolo se alzaba en mi cabeza.**

**-¡Esto te permitirá alojarte en mi cabina y tener una destreza en arquería!-dijo Artemisa.-¡Y podrás unirte cuanto quieras en una cacería con nosotras sin ser parte de ellas!**

**-¡Gracias!-le dije abrazándola y saliendo de la tienda de campaña.**

**-¡Atended cazadoras,dad la bienvenida a Perséfone Jackson mi ahijada y mi protegida!¡ella podrá quedarse con nosotras y participar en nuestras aventuras sin ser parte de nosotras!¡Y tenerle respeto,porque como si estuvieseis hablando conmigo!-dijo Artemisa haciendo que todas sus cazadoras se arrodillasen ante mi.-¡Y ahora debo partir en una cacería muy importante sola!**

**-¡Pero señora!¿Y si os pasa algo?-le dijo preocupada Zöe.**

**-¡Tranquilízate,nada me pasará!¡Así que quiero que os vayáis al campamento con mi ahijada y sus amigos y allí os quedéis hasta nuevo aviso!-dijo Artemisa.-¡Pronto vendrá vuestro transporte!¡Hallaré a esa criatura y lo llevaré al Olimpo y me servirá de prueba del peligro que se avecina!**

**-Cómo deseéis mi señora-dijo Zöe derrotada.**

**-¡Ah,Zöe no quiero que le faltes el respeto a mi ahijada!-le advirtió Artemisa.**

**-¡Entonces,¿Su hermano,el señor Apollo vendrá a recogernos?-dijo otra cazadora.**

**-¡Bianca no es la única que tiene a un hermano gemelo molestoso e irritante.!¡Perséfone!¡Ahora vas a conocer a mi hermano gemelo inmaduro e irritante,Apollo!.**


	4. Conozco al niño bonito y papa al rescate

_**Capítulo anterior**_

-¡Entonces,¿Su hermano,el señor Apollo vendrá a recogernos?-dijo otra cazadora.

-¡Bianca no es la única que tiene a un hermano gemelo molestoso e irritante.!¡Perséfone!¡Ahora vas a conocer a mi hermano gemelo inmaduro e irritante,Apollo!.

_**Capítulo 3:Conociendo al niño bonito y una visita un poco inesperada**__._

_**Percy**_

Tras conversar un poco más con Artemisa quien resultó ser mi madrina y me contó lo de mi madre,sentí casi odio por los hijos de Zeus,pero no los odié,ya que mi papá,mi madrina y mi padrino y Thalia son hijos de Zeus y por tanto no tienen la culpa de ese cabrón hijo de puta me las va a te lo ,Artemisa no paraba de decir que pronto se acercaría el alba y que nos preparásemos mientras esperábamos el transporte yo aproveché y empecé a hablar con algunas de las cazadoras y al parecer no todas son malas y caprichosas como otras,conocí a una chica mas o menos de mi edad que se llamaba Phoebe y que le pasó lo mismo que a mi,casi la violan y así fue como la encontró Artemisa y le pidió ser parte de las cazadoras,ella me parecía simpática y nos hicimos amigas y que lo que dijo la princesita no era cierto y que me apoyaba,menos mal que hay algunas con sentido común,Grover no paraba de mirar a Artemisa admirándola yo aproveché para darle una buena colleja.

-¿Pero bueno a que ha venido eso?-dijo Grover rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Por idiota!¡¿No ves que Artemisa nunca te va a corresponder?!-le chillé.

-¡Todos los sátiros son todos iguales!¡Loquitos por Artemisa!-dijo Thalia asqueada.

-¡Es que le va tanto la naturaleza!-intentó excusarse Grover.

Al cabo de un rato el cielo empezó a clarear por fin.

-¡Ya era hora!¡es tan perezoso en invierno!-dijo Artemisa.

-¿Estabas esperando a la salida del sol?-le pregunté.

-¡Si!¡A mi queridísimo hermano!-dijo Artemisa asqueada.

Hubo un destello repentino en el horizonte y de repente una gran ráfaga de calor.

-¡Te recomiendo que no mires!¡No hasta que haya aparcado!-Me advirtió Artemisa.

-¿Aparcado?-dije confundida.

Desvié la vista y vi que los demás hacían lo luz y el calor se intensificaron hasta que me dio la sensación que mi amigo iba a derretirse.Y entonces la luz se apagó.

Me volví.No podía Maserati Spyder descapotable rojo.Típico de niño rico caprichoso que deslumbraba a las chicas con su coche decirlo de alguna manera un odio,en serio.

El conductor salió del coche ía tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho añ vislumbré su cara,no podía como si estuviera viendo a mi casi violador-acosador Luke Castellan,el mismo pelo rubio rojizo,el mismo aspecto saludable y más alto y sin ninguna cicatriz en su maldita cara,como sonrisa era más conductor del Miserati iba con tejanos,mocasines y una camiseta sin mangas.

-¡Hermanita!-dijo hubiera tenido dientes un pelín más blancos nos habría cegado a todos.-¿Qué tal?Nunca llamas ni me empezaba a preocuparme.

-¡Estoy bien Apollo!¡Y no me llames hermanita!-dijo Artemisa enojada.

-¡Eh!Yo nací primero.-dijo Apollo.

-¡Somos gemelos!¿Por cuántos milenios habremos de estar discutiendo...?-dijo Artemisa indignada.

-Bueno,¿que pasa?-la interrumpió Apollo.-Tienes a todas las chicas contigo,por lo que veo.¿Necesitáis unas clases de arco?Un momento,siento que me llega un haiku.

Las cazadoras refunfuñ lo visto,ya conocían a Apollo.Él se aclaró la garganta y recitó varios versos:

Hierva en la nieve

Me necesita Artemisa

Yo soy muy guay

Querrás decir yo soy muy engreído y muy estúpidopensé.

-Necesito un de salir de cacerí .No me preguntes.Y quiero que lleves a mis cazadoras y a unos cuantos semidioses al campamento mestizo.-dijo Artemisa apretando los dientes.

-No hay problema.-dijo mirando fijamente a nosotros.-Veamos...Tú eres Thalia,¿verdad?Lo sé todo sobre ti.

-Hola,señor Apollo-dijo Thalia ruborizada.

-Hija de Zeus,¿no?Entonces somos medios un árbol,¿cierto?Me alegra que ya soporto ver a las chicas guapas convertidas en á una vez...-dijo pensativo Apollo.

-¡Hermano!-le regañó Artemisa.-¡Habrías de ponerte en marcha!

Apollo la ignoró cuando pasó su mirada en mi,sus ojos brillaron con algo que no supe identificar,su voz se quebró cuando él de un momento a otro sonrió coquetamente a mi.

-Si,si-dijo Apollo fijándose en mi-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-Y a ti que te importa-dije asqueada.

-Porque una criatura tan hermosa debe tener uno.-dijo Apollo con una sonrisa coqueta.-Así que,¿cómo te llamas hermosura?

-¡Perséfone Keira Jackson,hija de Ares!-dije con orgullo.

-¿Hija de Ares?pensé que serías hija de Afrodita,por tanta hermosura.-dijo Apollo.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Hay algún problema en eso?-le dije enojada.

-¡Mmm...!¡Vaya,tienes fuego!¡Eso me gusta!-dijo sonriendo con descaro.

Este tipo me estaba haciendo enfadar.

-Pero,¿por qué tanta coquetería?Ella no vale la pena.-dijo Zöe con sorna y arrogancia.

-¡Toda chica tan preciosa como ella vale la pena,no como otras!-dijo Apollo mirándola fijamente enojado.

Yo asomé disimuladamente una sonrisa sin que nadie lo notara.

-¡Basta!¡No coquetees con mi ahijada y la de Hermes,ni siquiera la mires y tu Zöe no le faltes al respeto,no te lo permito!-dijo Artemisa ya harta.

-¿Cómo que ahijada?¿Y la de Hermes también?-preguntó Apollo confundido.

-¡Si!Conocimos a a su madre hace muchos años y nos hizo sus padrinos¡Eso es lo único que debes saber!-dijo Artemisa dando por finalizada la conversación.-¡Me voy!¡Y ya sabes Apollo no las mires,ni a mis cazadoras y a mi ahijada!

Sin mas Artemisa se fue. Apollo me observó detenidamente,pero no dijo una palabra,cosa que me resultó un poco inquietante.

-¡Bueno!-dijo Apollo.-Será mejor que cacharro sólo viaja en una dirección,hacia el se te escapa,te quedas en tierra.

Yo miré incrédula el Maserati,en ese coche solo cabían dos personas como máxima.Y éramos veinte.

-¿Cómo vamos a meternos ahí?-le dije aburrida.

-¡Ah,bueno!No te preocupes,preciosa.-dijo Apollo sonriéndome de una forma que ya me estaba hartando.

-¡Deja ya de ligar con ella o te veras en problemas!-dijo Thalia amenazando a Apollo.

-¡Calma hermanita!¡no te sulfures!-dijo Apollo con las manos en alto.-Cómo iba me gusta cambiarlo del mododeportivo,pero si no hay más remedio...

Sacó las llaves y presionó el botón de la repente el coche pasó de deportivo a un autobús escolar.

-Venga-dijo Apollo.-Todos arriba.

Zöe ordenó a las cazadoras que subieran,cuando iba a coger mi mochila Apollo me paró.

-¡Deja,preciosa,Déjame a mi!-dijo Apollo.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-le grité cogiendo mi mochila y subiendo al autobús cabreada muy cabreada.Él se reía a carcajadas mientras subía.

Apollo nos sonrió,haciendo tintinear las llaves.

-Bueno-dijo Apollo alegre.-¿Quién quiere conducir?

Las cazadoras subieron en tropel al autobús y se apelotonaron en la parte trasera para estar lo más lejos posible de Apollo y los demás chicos,como si fuesen enfermos contagiosos. Bianca se sentó con ellas dejándonos a Nico con nosotros como si no tuviera suficiente con Apollo y ahora haciendo de niñera.

-¡Menuda pasada!-dijo Nico saltando en el asiento del conductor.-Así que,¿ésto es el sol de verdad?Yo creía que Helios y Selene eran los dioses del Sol y la Luna.¿Cómo se explica que unas veces sean ellos y otras,tú y Artemisa?

-¡Reducción de personal!-dijo Apollo.-¡Fueron los romanos quienes podían permitirse tantos templos de sacrificio,así que yo me quedé con el sol y Artemisa con la lo que es el Sol,¿verdad?

-¡Pues no!-dijo Nico meneando la cabeza.

-Bueno,considéralo como un coche solar muy potente y bastante peligroso.-explicó Apollo.

-¿Puedo conducirlo?-dijo Nico emocionado.

-¡NO!-dijo horrorizado Apollo.-¡Eres demasiado joven!

-¡YO!-gritó Grover con la mano levantada como un crí

-¡No!Demasiado peludo-dijo Apollo pasando de largo.-¿Y tú preciosa? qué no,¿Thalia?la hija de Zeus.

-¡Uy,no!-negó Thalia.-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡A ver...!Tienes quince para cumplir dieciséis años, justo la semana que viene.-dijo Apollo con aire pensativo.-Lo cual significa que tienes la edad para tener un permiso provisional de conducir.

-¡Es verdad!pero no...-dijo Thalia nerviosa.

-¡No te agobies!El trayecto desde Maine hasta Long Island es muy corto.Y no te preocupes de lo que le pasó a mi último eres la hija de Zeus. A ti no te sacará del cielo a cañonazos.-dijo Apollo con indiferencia.

Uh ohpensé

Thalia intentó protestar pero Apollo no iba a obtener un no por respuesta,así que indignada se fue al asiento del conductor siguiendo las instrucciones de Apollo. Yo estaba nerviosa,sabía perfectamente que Thalia le daba miedo las alturas y eso que es hija de Zeus,pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Thalía accionó el ía la cara blanca como el papel y la frente perlada de sabía que le sucedía y por eso estaba bastante inquieta y temerosa.

El autobús se lanzó en picado y alguien gritó.Ahora bajábamos directos hacia el Atlántico a unos mil kilómetros por a hacer calor en el autobús. Apollo había sido despedido hacia el fondo,pero con esfuerzo logró irse a los asientos.

-¡Toma tu el volante!-le dije un tono suplicante.

-¡No pasa nada,preciosa!-dijo Apollo un tanto preocupado.-Sólo le falta aprender a ...¡Guau!

Yo también vi lo que el veía.A nuestros pies había un pueblecito de Nueva Inglaterra cubierto de ahora se estaba derritiendo rápidamente.

-¡Frena!-le dije a Thalia.

Thalia tenía en los ojos un brillo ó del volante vez logré ascendíamos a toda velocidad,por la ventanilla vi que el súbito regreso del frío sofocaba los incendios.

-¡Allí está Long Island!-dijo Apollo señalando al frente.-Todo derecho,vamos a disminuir la velocidad, estaría bien arrasar el campamento.

-¡Aleluya!-solté y todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo conmigo.-¡Al fin!

Nos dirigíamos a toda pastilla a la costa norte de Long Island. Alí estaba el campamento mestizo.

-¡Lo tengo controlado!-decía histérica Thalia.

Estábamos a unos centenares de metros.

-¡Frena!-dijo Apollo.

-Lo voy a conseguir-seguía diciendo Thalia.

-¡FRENA!-gritó a tiempo Apollo.

Thalia pisó el freno a fondo y el autobús describió un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y fue a empotrarse en el lago de las canoas con un estruendoso chapuzón. Se alzó una nube de vapor y enseguida salieron aterrorizadas las náyades,que huyeron con sus cestas de mimbre a medio trenzar.

El autobús salió a superficie junto con un par de canoas volcadas y medio derretidas.

-Bueno-decía Apollo.-Era verdad, tenías todo a comprobar si hay alguien importante chamuscado,¿te parece?

-¡Dirás lo que quieres,pero nunca en tu vida vuelvas a dejar que Thalia conduzca el carro!-dije muy mareada.

-¡Espera!te vas a caer-dio Apollo mientras me sostenía en sus fuertes brazos.-¡Deberías sentarte!

Nos quedamos mirando uno al otro,cuando una fuerte voz nos interrumpió.

-¡APOLLO!¿QUÉ HACES COGIENDO A MI HIJA?-gritó alguien con mucha ira.

Yo sospechaba quien era,cuando me di la vuelta temblorosa y vi que mis sospechas eran í estaba mi padre Ares quien fulminaba a Apollo con la mirada y apretaba los dientes.

_**A.N.:Siento haber tardado tanto,con la cosa del instituto no he tenido tiempo para hacer un nuevo capí prometo hacer el próximo para el jueves,maximo para el viernes.¿Que os parece Papá Ares sobreprotector?¿y queréis a Apollo como el chico que se quede con Percy o preferis a otro?os lo dejo para que lo voteis,espero vuestros ;)**_


	5. ¡Papá al rescate y malas pesadillas

_Capítulo Anterior..._

_Nos quedamos mirando uno al otro,cuando una fuerte voz nos interrumpió._

_-¡APOLLO!¿QUÉ HACES COGIENDO A MI HIJA?-gritó alguien con mucha ira._

_Yo sospechaba quien era,cuando me di la vuelta temblorosa y vi que mis sospechas eran í estaba mi padre Ares quien fulminaba a Apollo con la mirada y apretaba los dientes._

**Capítulo 4:¡Papá al rescate y pesadillas de semidiós son puramente malas**

Apollo

¡Mierda!¡es la chica más hermosa que he visto jamás!No podía parar de mirarla aún las miradas asesinas de mi hermana Arty,ella era mi mundo y en ese momento supe que estaba enamorado de ella,sobre todo porque ella tiene carácter y menudo carácter,pronto haría algo por conquistarla,sé que ella no es una chica fácil com los demás,que digo ni siquiera tiene comparación con las demás de los hermosa que dio tremendo susto cuando pensé que ella era una de las nuevas cazadoras de Artemisa. Pero no,ella era sua ahijada cosa que me desconcertó,pero lo que mas me sorprendió y me asustó fue el hecho de que ella era la gran hija favorita de Ares,nada menos que él y eso era un problema bastante gordo también el hecho de que es la nieta favorita de mi padre me complica bastante el querer acercarme a Perséfone o como todo el mundo le dice,Percy.

Cuando en el carro nos estrellamos al agua,ella casi se cae mareada si no fuera por que la cogí entre mis brazos y se sentía demasiado bien,me encantaría tenerla siempre así.De pronto,ella me miró y nos quedamos mirando así y puedo jurar que casi nos besamos si no fuera que alguien muy molesto nos interrumpió.Miramos para ver quien osaba imterrumpir este magnífico momento,lo que vi no me gustó para í estaba parado un muy enfurecido Ares.

Ares

Era un día muy tranquilo aquí en el Olimpo cuando salía hacia el campamento mestizo para ir hacia mi hija favorita,mi niña Percy o mi princesa guerrera como a mi me gusta era mi apodo para ella desde que nació.Voy hacia el campamento ya que me enteré que Apollo las está trasladando hacia allá,a ella y a sus amigos y a las cazadoras de Artemisa,en cierto modo voy para allá para visitrala pero también a comprobar de que Apollo no haya echo una de las suyas,de propasarse con ella,como padre que soy no me gusta para nada eso¡Nadie se mete con mi niña!Estaba furioso,porque me enteré que mi Sally fue violada al día siguiente de que me fuera y lo peor de todo es que mi niña estuvo a punto de morir si no fuera por Hermes y Artemisa que la salvaron y que ahora son sus padrinos.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala del trono,mi madre Hera me paró.

-Ares,hijo¿A dónde vas con esas prisas?-dijo Hera con una ceja levantada.

-Voy al campamento mestizo-dije.

-Aa...y,¿qué se te ha perdido allí?-siguió interrogándome.

-Voy a ir allí para ir a visitar a mi hija Persefone-dije ya un poco nervioso.

-¿Y...?-dijo Hera todavía con la ceja levantada.

-Y voy a comprobar que esté bien.-dije nervioso.

-¿Y...?-suigió preguntando Hera.

-Porque Apollo la está llevando en su carro del sol a ella y a sus amigos y cazadoras de Artemisa y no quiero que se propase con mi hija,tu lo conoces madre el es muy mujeriego.-dije preocupado.

-¡Mmm...!¡Es cierto!pero,¿acaso tu no lo eres?-dijo Hera pensativa.

-¿Yo?como crees ya no lo soy-dije sin querer mirar a mi madre a los ojos.

-¡Vaya!¡qué novedad!y...¿se puede saber a que debe ese cambio?-dijo Hera.

-¡A nada!-dije apresuradamente.

-Si claro,no será por la madre de cierta niña,¿verdad?-dijo Hera levantando una ceja.

-¡Eh...!¡pu-pu-pues!-dije nervioso.

-¡Ajá!¡LO SABÍA!te conozco Ares,eres mi hijo y sé que desde hace trece años que estás muy cambiado y...¡Eso me gusta!¡Al fin maduras!Tengo curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que le ha robado el corazon a mi hijo.-dijo Hera sonriendo.

-¿Qué?¡NO!-dije asustado.

-¡Pero si no voy a hacer nada!Sólo le voy a dar mi enorabuena por cambiar a un niño difícil y complicado.-Dijo Hera muy feliz.-A propósito me gustaría conocer a mi nieta,la niña de la que tanto se habla ,quién se enfrente a Zeus y encima le reconoce como su nieto preferido es digno de admiració una pregunta...la madre de mi nieta,¿es guapa?

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!-dije agachando la cabeza afligido.-Bueno madre te dejo,pero de lo que hemos estado hablando no se lo digas a padre.

-¡Ok!No olvides presentármela.-dijo Hera entusiasmada.

Salí de allí corriendo,mi madre está loca conque yo voy a presentarle a Sally ya que le presionaría y le haría tremendo interrogatorio y dudo mucho que me quiera ver después de que la abandoné después de aquella noche inolvidable.

Después cogí la moto y llegué al campamento mestizo y me dispuse a és de un buen rato lo que pareció una eternidad escuché que algo se estrellara contra el agua,fui a ver que era y me encontré lo que quería evitar,vi a Apollo sosteniendo a mi niña y casi se dieron un beso cuando yo efurecido los interrumpí.

-¡APOLLO!¿QUÉ HACES COGIENDO A MI HIJA?-grité muy enfadado.

Percy

-¡Sigo esperando a que me contestes,Apollo!-dijo enfurecido Ares.

-¡Nada!Sólo que Percy se sintió muy mareada por el tremendo golpe contra el agua y se iba a caer y yo la cogí para que no se cayera.-dijo Apollo con nerviosismo.

-¡Ya basta,los dos!-intervine.

-¡Pero es que te está utilizando para después llevarte a la cama!-dijo Ares enfadado.

-¡O es ella la que quiere ser una zorra con el señor Apollo!-dijo Zöe.

-¡Oye!¿y tú quien eres para hablarle a mi hija de esa manera?¡nunca en la vida le vuelvas así,ella es muy superior a ti!-dijo Ares muy cabreado.

-¡Papá!pasa de ella y volviendo a lo de antes,¿¡no crees que ya sé las intenciones de Apollo!?-dije para zanjar el tema.

-¡Si lo sé!pero no soportaría que te hicieran daño!-dijo Ares.

-¡Y nosotros tampoco!-dijeron Thalia y Grover juntos.

-¡Gracias chicos,gracias papá!pero mamá ya me dio esa charla sobre chicos.-dije sonriéndoles.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Ares.

-¡Pues claro!-dije.-¡Grover!¿por qué no llevas a las cazadoras a la cabaña ocho?

-¡Claro!¡Cazadoras,seguidme por favor!-dijo Grover a las cazadoras.

-¡Bueno,yo me voy!¡Sé buena hermanita!¡A ti también hermosa!-dijo Apollo guiñándome un rodé los ojos mientras que mi padre se enfureció más,pero antes de que dijera nada Apollo se marchó con su carro de sol.

-¡Bueno,al fin solos!-dijo Ares.-¡Por cierto un pajarito me ha dicho que Hermes y Artemisa son tus padrinos!

-¡Si!y supongo que también te han dicho lo de la violación de mi madre,verdad?-dije.

-¡Si!me extrañaba mucho de que fueran tus padrinos,pero no me dijeron quien fue.-dijo Ares con furia.

-¡Eso no importa!lo que importa es que mamá está bien.-dije apenada.

-¡Si eso también!pero lo que hay que darles las gracias es que tu estas bien.-dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Si,supongo!-dije haciéndome sonreír.-¿Cómo es que siempre haces que sonría?

-Porque soy tu padre y quiero verte sonreír,eso te hace mucho mas hermosa.-dijo Ares.

-¡Gracias papa!-le dije abrazandole.

Seguimos abrazados hasta que oímos a alguien tosiendo,nos separamos y vimos que era Quirón y Thalia sonriéndonos.

-¿No es maravilloso?-dijo Quirón.-¡Padre e hija abrazándose!

-¡Es mi hija!-dijo Ares.-¡Tengo que mostrarle mi cariño!

-¡Desde luego!pero esta niña es muy buena chica,la demasiado gamberra y siempre salta a la defensiva.-dijo Quirón.

-¡Oye!-dije haciendome la ofendida.

-Pero eso no es culpa tuya,la culpa la tiene tu madre por haberte mimado tanto sobre todo enseñándote el arte de la lucha en el ejército.-dijo Quirón.

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!Solo que yo soy así.-dije sonrienso con incencia.

-¡Y por eso,eres mi hija favorita!-dijo Ares.

El me sonrió y yo le devolví la llegó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Ares!¿cómo te va?¡Da igual!¡Perséfone!¡Thalia!¿Dónde está la chica búho?-preguntó Dionisio.

-¡Bueno...!-dije agachando la cabeza.

-¡Ay no!-se quejó Dionisio.-No me digáis que también se ha perdido.

Thalia y yo le explicamos lo que paso con Annabeth.

-¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Thalia.-¿Quién más se ha perdido?

-¡Nadie!Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Annabeth siga viva y vuelva sana y salva al campamento-dijo Quirón.-Ella es muy inteligente y estoy seguro que se las sabrá arreglárselas bien.¡Bueno...!¿Por qué no vais a anunciar a los campistas que mañana por la noche jugaremos a captura la bandera?

-¿Por qué?-dije.

-Porque es una vieja tradicción,un partido amistoso que se celebra cada vez que nos visita las cazadoras-dijo Quirón.

-¡Si..!Muy amistoso-dijo Thalia sarcástica.

-¡Percy!¡Me an dicho que eres la ahijada de Artemisa y Hermes...-dijo Quirón.

-...Y por eso te dejamos elegir la cabaña con quien deseas participar!-interrumpió Dionisio.

-¡Gracias!-les dije.

Nos fuimos todos a nuestras cabañas,en mi cabaña no estaba Clarisse ya que estaba en una í que Damián es ahora jefe de la cabaña,me fui a dormir y lo peor de todo es que soñé una pesadilla.

En mi sueño aparecía Annabeth y el idiota de Luke inentando sostener la oscuridad que ya me estaba dando claustrofobia de tan solo gimoteaba de dolor y pidiendo ayuda a Annabeth,como buena amiga o insensata que es le ayudó a sostener la oscuridad,casi consumiéndola

_-¡Eres un traidor Luke Castellan!-dijo Annabeth con la poca energía que le quedaba._

_-¡Gracias!Sabía que me ayudarías.-dijo Luke.-¡Tranquila!Si todo sale según lo previsto,pronto alguien ocupará tu lugar y mi amada estará comigo por las buenas o por las malas._

_-¡Nunca!¡Percy nunca estará contigo!¡Ella te odia!-dijo Annabeth.-¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste!_

_-¡Ella aprenderá a amarme por las buenas o por las malas!¡No dejaré que nadie me la quite,ni siquiera el estúpido dios Apollo!¡No permitiré que se le acerque!¡Ella es mía!y en cuanto a lo otro,yo solo intentaba tomar lo que era mío.-Dijo Luke.-¡No permitiré que nadie se le acerque!_

_-¡Eres un cerdo!¡Ella nunca te amará!¡Ni su padre ni nadie del Olimpo lo permitirá!-dijo Annabeth desesperada._

_-¡Créeme,lo hará!-dijo Luke yendose dejando a Annabeth gimoteando de dolor._


	6. ¡Ganamos por primera vez y una búsqueda

_Capítulo anterior..._

_-¡Eres un cerdo!¡Ella nunca te amará!¡Ni su padre ni nadie del Olimpo lo permitirá!-dijo Annabeth desesperada._

_-¡Créeme,lo hará!-dijo Luke yéndose dejando a Annabeth gimoteando de dolor._

**Capítulo 5:¡Ganamos por primera vez a las cazadoras!y tengo una búsqueda con la princesita.¡Pfff! **

**Percy**

**Al día siguiente,le conté mi sueño a Grover y se quedaron en silencio,tras un buen rato Thalia fue quien rompió el silencio.**

**-¿Estás segura de que viste a Annabeth sosteniendo a la oscuridad?-dijo Thalia.**

**-¡Si!Ya lo he dicho.-dije exasperada.**

**-¡Vale!No te pongas así!-dijo Thalia un poco ofendida.**

**-¡Pues no me digas lo que ya he dicho!-dije.**

**-¡Eso no es tan malo!Después de lo que Zöe ha soñado...-dijo Thalia**

**-¿Cómo la princesita ha tenido un sueño parecido?-dije incrédula.**

**-No...No lo sé con las tres de la mañana se presentó en la Casa Grande diciendo que quería hablar con Quirón.-dijo Thalia.**

**-¡Espera!¿y tú como sabes eso?-dije con recelo.**

**-¡Pues porque no podía dormir y me fui a dar un paseo cuando las vi con Quirón!-dijo sin importancia.**

**-Bueno de todas formas,Zöe le dijo que necesitaba su permiso para salir del campamento de Quirón se negó.Le recordó a Zöe que las cazadoras debían de quedarse hasta recibir órdenes de Artemisa.-dijo Thalia.-Y ella le dijo¿cómo vamos a recibir órdenes de Artemisa si se ha perdido?**

**-¿Cómo que se ha perdido?¡No la habrán raptado!-dije**

**-¡A veces me sorprende que seas hija de Ares,sino te tomaría como una hija de Atenea!-dijo le saqué la lengua.**

**-¡Bueno vamos que hoy tenemos captura a la bandera!-dije.**

**Nos fuimos a la zona de juego,donde teníamos que pelear contra las cazadoras,a mí me parecía divertido porque las cazadoras me caían bien,sobre todo Phoebe pero la que menos me cae es la princesita Zö íamos en el equipo a toda mi cabaña,la de Atenea,la de Hermes,etc pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que pelearan las hijas de Afrodita que normalmente se andan fijándose en el espejo pero cuando les dijimos que íbamos a pelear con las cazadoras se animaron con unas ganas enormes.**

**-¡Ya les enseñaré a esas cazadoras de que''el amor no vale la pena''-dijo enfurruñada Silena mientras se colocaba su armadura.-¡Las voy a pulverizar!**

**Y finalmente estábamos Thalia y yo.**

**-¡Vale!Yo me encargo del ataque y tu te encargas de la defensa.-dije a Thalia mientras ella cogía Égida y se la ponía en el brazo.**

**-¡Héroes!-nos llamó Quirón.-Ya conocéis las arroyo es la línea equipo azul,del campamento mestizo,ocupará e bosque del equipo rojo,de las cazadoras de Artemisa,el bosque del ejerceré de árbitro y de médico de campañ de mutilaciones,por án permitidos todos los artilugios mágicos.¡A vuestros puestos!**

**-¡Equipo Azul,seguidnos!-dijimos Thalia y yo.**

**Situamos en nuestra bandera en lo alto del puño de Zeus:un grupo de rocas en mitad de los bosques del oeste que,visto desde cierto ángulo,parece un gigantesco puño surgido de las entrañas de la tierra.**

**-¡Vamos a enviar un señuelo hacia la izquierda!-dijo Thalia a todo el mundo.-!Silena,tú lo encabezarás! **

**-¡Entendido!-dijo.**

**-¡Llévate a Laurel y buenos un arco bien amplio en torno a las a todas las que daré un rodeo por la derecha con el grupo de asalto y las pillaré por sorpresa.-dije.**

**Todos ía un buen plan,Thalia y yo lo habíamos planeado detalladamente para que nada salga mal.**

**Cuando Quirón dio la señal,Silena se fue a la izquierda con Jason y Laurel según lo planeado mientras que Thalia se quedaba para defender,mientras yo peleaba con cazadoras,mientras esquivaba sus flechas yo me dirigí más adelante,en una milésima de segunda vi a mi padre Ares mirando la batalla,sobre todo a mi viéndome pelear contra las cazadoras,mientras él estaba apoyado en un árbol,yo negué la cabeza sonriendo,esquivaba a las cazadoras con cierta agilidad como si tuviera experiencia,eso debe ser por la marca de Artemisa reconociéndome como su ahijada,peleé con Phoebe,la pelea era divertida,peleábamos si,pero como si estuviéramos jugando como unas crías,obviamente yo le gané arrebatándole su espada y poniendo mi espada en su me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa,ya solo me queda la última Zöe.**

**-¡Te aplastaré como una cucaracha!-dijo Zöe envainando su espada.**

**-¡En tus sueños,princesa!-le dije mientras por el rabillo del ojo,vi a mi padre sonreír en mi dirección asintiendo con la cabeza para que continuara.**

**Y empezó la batalla,la princesita atacó por la derecha mientras que yo ataqué por la izquierda haciendo que nuestras espadas chocaran y parasen el ataque,ella intentó atacarme a mis piernas,yo salté para que no me dieran y me é por el suelo y ataqué por la izquierda haciendo que su espada se le cayese de las manos y poniendo mi espada en su cuello.Y acabó la pelea porque habíamos ganado,vi a mi padre sonreír y aplaudir mientras que se despedía guiñándome un ojo.**

**-¡Se acabó!¡El equipo Azul gana!-dijo Quiró el mundo empezó aplaudir mientras que me cogían en brazos y me elevaban en el aire.**

**-¡Bien hecho,Keira!¿No te importa que te llame así,verdad?-dijo Phoebe.**

**-¡No!¡claro que no!Llámame como quieras-le dije sonriéndole.**

**Todas las cazadoras vinieron en busca mía(menos Zöe)y me felicitaban sonriéndome.**

**-¡Hemos ganado!¡por una vez hemos ganado!-dijo Silena quien revotaba de igual que todos los semidioses que ya estaban hartos de que las cazadoras siempre ganasen.**

**Me reencontré con las cazadoras y con Thalia para estar con ellas ya que estábamos de pronto alguien...o algo se turbia niebla verdosa impedía ver de que se trataba,pero cuando se acercó un poco más,todos los presentes ahogamos un grito.**

**-¡No es posible!-dijo Quirón impresionado.-¡Nunca había salido del desván!¡Nunca!**

**Tal vez embargo,la momia apergaminaba que encarnaba al oráculo avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta situarse en el centro del grupo.**

**-¡Soy el oráculo de Delfos!-dijo la momia.-Portavoz de las profecías de Apollo Febo,que mató a la poderosa pitón.**

**El oráculo me observó con sus ojos se volvió hacia Zöe Belladona.**

**-¡Acércate,tu que buscas y pregunta!-dijo la momia.**

**Zöe tragó saliva.**

**-¿Qué debo hacer para ayudar a mi diosa?-dijo Zöe.**

**La boca del oráculo se abrió y dejó escapar un hilo de niebla la vaga imagen de una montaña y a una chica en su áspera Artemisa pero cargada de cadenas y sujeta a las rocas con ía de rodillas con las manos alzadas,como defendiéndose de un ataque y parecía sufrir un gran oráculo habló:**

_Seis buscarán el oeste a la diosa encadenada _

_uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia,_

_el azote del Olimpo muestran la senda,_

_campistas y cazadoras prevalecen unidos,_

_a la maldición del titán uno resistirá,_

_y uno perecerá por mano paterna._

**En medio de un silencio sepulcral,la niebla verde se replegó,retorciéndose como una serpiente,y desapreció por la boca de la oráculo se sentó en una roca y se quedó tan inmóvil como en el desvá si fuera a quedarse junto al arroyo cien años.**

**-¿Cinco personas?-dijo Zöe.¡Yo me llevo a las cazadoras!no aceptamos ayuda de semidiosas.**

**-¡Recuerda la profecía,Zöe!-dijo Quirón.-¡Y sugiero que vayan Percy y Thalia!**

**-¿QUÉ?¡No!-dijo Zöe.-¡Ni hablar!**

**-¡Pisa en esto,Zöe!A Artemisa no le gustara que trates a su ahijada así,verdad?Además son las mejores del campamento.-dijo Quirón.**

**-¡Eso es verdad,Zöe!¡Artemisa,dejó bien claro que quería que tratáramos bien a Percy que ella era como una mas de nosotras y que quien osara tratarla mal se las vería con Artemisa!¡Yo digo de que vengan ellas dos!-dijo Phoebe,las demás cazadoras asintieron.**

**-¡Esta bien!Pero entonces yo escogeré a Phoebe,Febe y a Bianca.-dijo Zöe enfadada.**

**-¡Entonces está decidido...!-dijo Quirón.**

**-¡Yo voy!-dijo Grover,**

**-¡Ah no,de eso nada!-dijo Zöe furiosa.¡Lo que nos faltaba!**

**-¡Es el mejor rastreador que hay en el campamento!-dije defendiéndolo.**

**-¡Será mejor que te fíes de mi hija,sino quieres pasarlo mal!-dijo alguien.**

**Todo el mundo se giró para ver a mi padre Ares,apoyado en un árbol cerca de nosotros.**

**-¡Señor Ares!¡Usted no tiene nada que ver en este entierro!-dijo Zöe furiosa.**

**-¡Tengo mucho que ver,ya que es mi hija la que va en esta búsqueda!-dijo Ares con una sonrisa siniestra.-Y yo que tú,no le hablaría a un dios así!**

**-¡A mi me parece bien,que Percy vaya en esta búsqueda!-dijo Ares.-¡Y yo que tú que en esta búsqueda trates bien a mi hija porque no solamente tendrás a Artemisa y a Hermes detrás tuya,también a mi y a sus hermanos!Bueno yo solo venía a traerte algo princesa,toma!**

**Me dio una especie de reloj que mostraba todo tipo de armas y artilugios para que los use como quiera y en donde quiera y podría hacer llamadas sin tener que utilizar la mensajería instantánea,según me explicó mi padre,después de explicármelo se fue**

**-¡Antes de partir,Percy!Tienes que llamar a tu madre!-dijo Quirón.**

**-¡Mierda!-dije.**

_Continuará..._


	7. Visitas,reconciliaciones y sorpresas

_Capítulo anterior..._

_-¡Antes de partir,Percy!Tienes que llamar a tu madre!-dijo Quirón._

_-¡Mierda!-dije._

_Continuará..._

**Sally**

Hoy era un día muy aburrido sin nada que hacer,menuda mierda de dí había nada que hacer en el cuartel general,ni una puñetera misión,ni siquiera un espionaje, sentada en el sofá viendo una película de James Bond,y estaba muy preocupada por mi hija ya que no llamaba,cuando de pronto vi a mi niña llamándome por mensajera instantánea(mensajería Iris).

-¡Vaya!¡por fin te dignas a llamar!-le dije sarcástica.

-¡Lo siento,mamá!es que no he tenido tiempo.-me dijo.

-¡Siempre la misma excusa!-le dije todavía enojada.

-¡Mamá!Es que han pasado muchas cosas.-me dijo apenada.-¡Annabeth,ha desaparecido!Y ahora voy en una búsqueda con las cazadoras para buscar a Artemisa que ha sido secuestrada!

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida.-¿Cómo que Artemisa ha desaparecido?

-¡Si!Increíble,¿eh?-dijo.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Artemisa y Hermes son mis padrinos?¡Y encima fuiste violada!¿No confías en mi?

-¡Cariño,No era importante!-dije con la voz entrecortada.-Y lo de por qué no te dije lo de tus padrinos,fue para protegerte porque sabía que si ya eras hija de Ares atraerías monstruos siendo la ahijada de Artemisa y Hermes atraerías muchos más.

-¿Y lo del apestoso de Gabe?-dijo enojada.

-¡Ya hemos hablado de eso!¡Fue para protegerte!aunque tuviera que soportarle.-dije un poco apenada.

-¡Lo siento,mamá!¡No debería haber sacado el tema!-dijo.-¡Mamá!¿Tú te crees que mi padre me ha venido a visitar ya dos veces?¡Es u poco irritante!

-¡Je,je!¡Si!Si que lo es!Pero creo que lo hace para asegurarse de que ningún chico te persiga-le dije divertida.

-¡Sobre todo cuando vinimos todos con Apollo y casi me iba a caer,el me recogió y casi me dio un beso!-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿Apollo?¿el dios del sol y uno de los más mujeriegos?-dije enojada.¡Percy quiero que te alejes de él!¡Conozco a los de su clase!¿Entendido,señorita?

-¡Si mamá!-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¡Eso está mejor!-dije.

-¡Bueno me tengo que ir,mamá!¡Ya nos veremos!-dijo cerrando la conversación.

Esto era lo último que me faltaba,uno de los dioses mas ligones se ha fijado en mi Percy. Que ni se le acerque,porque sino se va a enfrentar a mi y te aseguro que si hace falta hago que Ares vaya en contra de Apollo,no se me hará difícil convencerlo.

Cuando de pronto sonó el timbre,fui a abrir la puerta para ver quien era y entonces sucedió,lo vi,Allí estaba Ares,el dios de la guerra.

-¿Qué haces aquí,Ares?-dije un poco fría.

-¡Vine a ver cómo estabas!-dijo Ares mirándome intensamente.

-¡Estoy perfectamente!-dije.-¿A qué has venido?

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte?-dijo Ares.-¿Puedo pasar?

Abrí más la puerta y le hice señas para que entrara,él entró y estuvo un buen rato observando mi casa.

-¡Mmm...!¡Bonita casa!-dijo echándole un vistazo.

-Por última vez,¿a qué has venido?-dije apoyándome a la pared.

-Te quería ver.-dijo Ares mirándome.

-¿Para qué?-dijo fría.-¡No nos hemos visto durante 15 años!¿Por qué ahora?

-¡Quise hacerlo pero...nunca me dejaron!-dijo

-¿Por qué ahora?Por qué yo?-dije.

-¡Porque eres lo único que me da fuerzas para vivir!-dijo Ares acercándose mas a mi.

-¡Díselo a otra!-dije.

-¿¡Crees que para mi fue fácil dejarte!?-dijo Ares histérico.-¿¡Que no me dolió dejarte!?¡Yo creo que es al revés,ya que tu te casaste!

-¡Óyeme bien!¡Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme!-dije muy histérica.-¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser violada!Que estén a punto de matarte a ti y a tu bebé!¡Y que tu violador no parase!

y que encima te diga de que te envían saludos tu ex-novio y su padre!¡Que gracias a dos personas te salven de ese cabrón,hijo de puta y salven la vida de tu bebé!

-¿QUÉ?¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESO?-dijo Ares furioso.-¡YO NUNCA TE HARÍA ESO Y MENOS MI PADRE ZEUS!

-¡DÉJAME TERMINAR POR UNA VEZ!TAMBIÉN,CUANDO VAN A NACER QUE TU ESTUVISTE FUERA,LA ENFERMERA ME DIJO QUE IBA A TENER TRILLIZOS!¡Y CUANDO NACIÓ,TU QUERIDA"AMIGA"ERIS ME VINO A"VISITAR"CUANDO NACIÓ MIS HIJOS,ELLA ME LOS QUITÓ ALEGANDO DE QUE TÚ ERAS SUYO,QUE ME UTILIZASTE Y QUE ESOS NIÑOS DEBERÍAN SER SUYOS Y NO MÍOS!-grité histérica y con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Después ya conoces la historia!

De repente,me eché en el suelo llorando a la lágrima estaba temblando muy furioso y evidentemente con lágrimas en los ojos,se agachó y me abrazó,me cogió mi cara entre sus manos.

-¡Escúchame princesa!¡Nunca te hubiera hecho daño y mucho menos mandar a alguien a que te haga esa barbaridad!¡Sobre todo a ti,tú que eres lo mas importante en mi vida!Te sigo amando desde el primer día,allí en el museo y te seguiré amando!Yo me encargaré de Eris!Ella nunca fue importante para mi,yo nuca la quise,ella siempre estuvo obsesionada conmigo!¡Yo siempre la rechazaba!¡Sobre todo,cuando empezamos a salir! ¡Yo nunca quise tener nada que ver con ella!-dijo Ares un poco mas tranquilo,pero siempre mirándome a los ojos.-¡Encontraré a nuestros hijos!

Yo le miré y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que finalmente nos besamos,fue un beso lento pero poco a poco iba aumentando,de lento se iba convirtiendo en apasionado. Había extrañado tanto sus besos,sus maneras de volverme loca. A él por su parte,le volvían loco sus besos,los extrañaba. Habían pasado 15 años sin probar esos besos que morían por ser besados(k poética)Cuando de pronto se alejaron,Ares puso su frente con la de ella con la respiración agitada.

-¡No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando volver a besarte!-dijo Ares agitado.

-¡Te he echado de menos!-le dije.

-¡Te amo!-dijo volviendo a besarme.

El beso de antes no era nada comparado con el de ahora,este beso demostraba lo mucho que nos echábamos de menos,el beso se iba haciendo más y más apasionado,necesitado y siguiente que supo es que Ares me había encerrado en la pared besándome con mas dos estábamos seguros de que no queríamos parar,de echo queríamos muro de defensa que me había construido en los últimos 15 años,se hizo pedazos,en necesitaba y mucho,todo lo que sentía y siento lo estaba sacando ahora mismo y si me dejaba de nuevo,morirí necesitábamos con demasiada urgencia,él lo sabí í que nuestra ropa empezaba a estorbar,mientras él me besaba yo le quitaba su chaqueta de forma urgente,lo pronto que siguió fue su és él empezó a besarme el cuello,sobre todo en mi zona sensible de esa zona,yo gemía suavemente. Noté que él empezaba a excitarse,lo sentía en mi muslo. Yo ya estaba muy mojada,creo que él debió sentirlo también ya que empezaba a gruñir.

Él empezó a quitarme la camiseta y el sujetador ambas cayeron al suelo donde estaba la demás ropa. Muy pronto también siguió sus pantalones de cuero y mis pantalones militares. Él me cogió de la cintura,rodeandole mis piernas alrededor de su cintera,haciendo que se rozaran nuestras partes,Ares gruñó esto haciendo que se notara demasiado su erección y haciéndome mucho mas mojada de lo que estaba. Él empezó a caminar hasta mi habitación sin dejar de besarme.

Ares cerró la puerta de mi habitación sin dejar de besarme,me depositó en mi gran cama,él se posicionó sobre mí. Él me siguió besando incluso más que antes y gruñía,ya que estaba muy excitado. Empezó a besarme el cuello,haciéndome gemir en mi punto débil. Siguió bajando por mi clavícula siempre repartiendo besos apasionados hasta llegar a mis pechos. Yo grité de placer cuando atrapó con su boca mi seno derecho,jugueteando con él para después hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo. Gemíamos cuando sentimos que su erección rozaba violentamente en mi zona sensible,Ares estaba jadeando no sabía por qué esta mujer lo volvía tan loco de tan solo tocarla,la estaba acariciando por todos lodos disfrutando sus jadeos y su temblor cuando vio una especie de tatuajes,mas concretamente dos,un rayo y unas plumas de un pavo real,Significativamente las marcas de Zeus y Hera,Ares se extrañó ya que esas dos marcas solamente las poseían aquellos que eran hijos de ambos...y la única persona que tenía esos tatuajes en el brazo derecho era su hermana pequeña perdida que desapareció hace...¡La misma edad que Sally!Esto tendría que averiguarlo más tarde.

Cuando él ya dejó de disfrutar sus pechos,Ares siguió bajando por su estómago hacia la zona dónde sería su paraíso,su droga quitó muy despacio las bragas bajando por sus muslos disfrutando la piel perfecta de ella hasta llegar a sus pies.

Estaba nerviosa hace 15 años que no mantenía sexo con nadie y mucho menos con el padre de su hija y del que ella estaba enamorada.

Ares atacó su zona sensible,chupándola,lamiéndola haciendo que Sally tiemble ante su contacto,Sally gemía el nombre de Ares,él por su parte estaba maravillado por el olor y el sabor que difundía su Sally,Cada vez aumentaba la tensión y el placer,Sally gemía más y más fuerte haciendo que Ares aumentase,de repente él metió dos dedos haciendo que Sally temblase ya que cada vez sentía su éxtasis,el seguía metiendo tres dedos hasta que hizo que Sally temblase como nunca y gritase el nombre Ares de puro éxtasis.

-¡Ahora vas a ver cuanto te he echado de menos!-dijo Ares con una sonrisa maliciosa.-¡Te amo!

Ares se posicionó en mi entrada,metiéndose de golpe y duro,yo grité de puro placer.él siguió metiéndose más y más adentro fuerte y duro y nunca paraba,haciéndome sentir viva,no me había sentido así desde hace mucho pero que mucho embestidas eran como martillo,un dulce arañaba su espalda cuando él comenzó a martillear más rápido y duro.

-¡Si!¡Oh Ares!-dije gritando de placer.-¡Más!¡Dame más!¡Voy a venir!¡SI!

Él gruñía,cuando estábamos sintiendo nuestros orgasmos,Ares empezó a acelerar sus embestidas haciendo que jadeáramos y gritáramos mas. Cuando de pronto él se descargó dentro mi a la vez que yo me descargaba. Al final gritamos nuestros nombres.

-¡ARES!-Grité de puro éxtasis.

-¡SALLY!-gritó Ares de puro éxtasis cuando vino.

Él se recostó sobre mi pegando nuestras frentes mientras tranquilizábamos nuestra respiración.

-¡Creo que después de esto,no podría dejarte!-dijo Ares jadeando.

-¡Creo que si lo haces,obtendrías mi muerte!-dije también jadeando.

-¡No!¡No digas eso!¡Si te dejara yo también moriría!-dijo ya un poco mas calmado.

-¿Qué significa esto,Ares?-dije.

-¡Significa que tu me sigues perteneciendo!-dijo Ares acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

-¿Es en serio?¿No estas jugando conmigo?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Princesa,desde que te deje he tenido una depresión por ti hasta que supe que nuestra hija apareció en el campamento!-dijo Ares.-¡Y yo siempre voy en serio!¿Cómo eran?

Cuando me preguntó eso yo sabía de que se trataba,para mi gran dolor contesté.

-¡Cómo sabes tuve trillizos,el primero era un niño,con su pelo negro azabache y ojitos segundo era la gemela de Perséfone y la tercera ya sabes quien es.-dije con todo el dolor del mundo.

-¡Te prometo que los buscaré!¡Y no descansaré hasta que pague esa perra!-dijo Ares furioso.

Ares estaba furioso,se calmó cuando sintió que Sally se recostó en su pecho y eso parecía calmarlo.

-¿Volverías a ser mía?¿Serías otra vez mi novia?-dijo Ares nervioso

-¡Siempre he sido tuya!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos de pura felicidad.-¡Claro que si!

Él se rió y me besó,yo le correspondí.Me besó con mucha pasión,cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos jadeando.

-¡Te necesitaba y mucho!-dijo Ares besándome.-¡Oye!Me han dicho,¿Al final te apuntaste al ejército?

-¡Ja,ja!Si es cierto.-dije divertida.

-Así que,¿criaste los primeros años de mi hija,allí?-dijo Ares levantando una ceja.

-¡Sip!¡Sabía que siendo hija tuya y siendo ahijada de Hermes y Artemisa iba a atraer muchos monstruos,así que hice lo que tenía que hacer,llamé a unos contactos que tení extraño fue esque conocía a dos semidioses en el instituto y que tenían cierta pasión en el ejército:Un hijo tuyo y de Atenea,solo fue llamarlos y ya está!-dije orgullosa de mi misma.

-¡Vaya!¡Eres muy astuta!-Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Sabes cual es lo bueno de que seas mi novia?-dijo Ares.

-¿Qué?-dije curiosa.

-¡Que tendré mas vigilados a los niños con acercarse a mi hija!-dijo

-¡Lo que faltaba!-dije-¡Sabes,antes de que vinieras tu hija me llamó para decirme de que las estas agobiando un poco ya que la estas viendo demasiado casi seguido al campamento!

-¡Es que los niños son malos!¿Y si le hacen algo a mi niña?-dijo Ares con un puchero muy inocente.

-¡Ya decía yo de donde sacó esa mirada cuando Percy era pequeña!-dijo bufando.

-¡Me han dicho,que has adoptado a Clarisse como tu hija!-dijo Ares sonriendo.

-¡Si!¡Ella me dio mucha pena al saber que su madre había muerto y que su padrastro no la trataba bien!-dije bajando la cabeza.

-¡Yo...!¡Debo admitir que me sentí muy furioso cuando supe que te casaste y aún mas de que trataba mal a ti y a mi hija!-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Por un hijo se hace muchas cosas,Ares!-dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Te tocó sexualmente?-dijo Ares furioso.

-¡No!Aunque me pegase nunca podría comportarme como una prostituta.-dije.-¡Una pregunta!¿Estabas celoso?

-¡Mucho!-admitió Ares besándome.-¡Lo bueno,es que ahora está bajo tierra y tu eres toda mía!Una pregunta,princesa!¿De donde sacaste esos tatuajes?

-¿Estos?-dije señalando mi brazo derecho.-¡No es nada!¡Son marcas de nacimiento,nada más!

Al decir esto,Ares me miró de forma extraña como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo,supe que él sabía algo que yo no.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije con recelo.

-¡Mira lo que te voy a decir,no es para que te alarmes!,¿ok?-dijo Ares.-¡Pero hace 32 años,Zeus y Hera tuvieron una niña a la que amaban muchísimo,que curiosamente tenían unas marcas de nacimiento como las tuyas un rayo y unas plumas de pavo real pero la secuestraron a los seis meses,todo los dioses estábamos como locos buscando a la niña pero no se dio con ella!-dijo Ares.

-¿Crees que soy...?-dijo Sally en shock.

-¡Espera!¡te voy a hacer una pregunta...¿eres adoptada?-preguntó Ares.

-¡Si ¡,lo soy!-dije un poco asustada.

-¿Cómo te encontraron o te adoptaron?-preguntó Ares.

-¡Mis padres nunca me dijeron nada,pero el día en que me escapé ya que mis padres me querían golpear y violar,me encontré con un general quien fue el que me adoptó tras varios años después me llegó una carta de mis primeros padres,en ella decía que era adoptada que un día se presentó en su puerta una niña de seis meses de edad en una cesta de oro con una manta blancas,con bordados en oro y con el signo de los dioses olímpicos!-dije sin importancia.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que ya sabías que eras adoptada y encima hija de dioses desde antes de nuestro noviazgo?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo Ares

-¡No le di demasiada importancia!¡Lo vi como una casualidad!-dije.-¿Soy tu hermana?

-¡Puede ser!¡Las fechas coinciden!¡Tu edad coincide!¡Coincide con la edad a la que le secuestraron!-dijo Ares pensativo-¡Lo llegas a ser y mato a mi padre!

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-¡Porque si lo llegas a ser y el no se enteró,lo mato por alejarte de mi lado,por vivir con ese miserable que no te trataba como una reina y de alejar a una niña de su padre!-dijo enojado.-¡De todas formas se lo voy a consultar a ver lo que dice!¡Pero hasta entonces!¿por qué no disfrutar un poco?

Después de eso me recostó en la cama y...nos amamos en todo el día(Ya me comprendéis,¿no?)

_**A/N:Se que he estado mucho tiempo con esta pareja y debo admitirlo me gusta mucho mas que Percy/Apollo pero no os preocupéis muy pronto vais a saber de Percy/Apollo y a lo mejor habrá algo;p**_


	8. AN

Me podéis ayudar,es que como sabréis soy nueva en esto de escribir historias sobre todo que hace poco me registré en fanfiction y hace unos días hice mi propia pregunta es:¿Alguien me puede enseñar como poner historias en mi comunidad?y otra pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con ésto sino con mis historias(de los que las hayan leído):Quisiera hacer una historia del romance de Sally y Ares(para entender lo que digo tendréis que leer mi serie de la hija de Ares)como se conocieron,la violación,el nacimiento y mas adelante en la historias de la serie de la hija de Ares pero basado en el punto de vista de Sally y Ares,¿cómo lo véis?y otra pregunta,¿cómo voy llevando hasta ahora mis historias?Quiero sugerencias de lo que quisierais que ocurriera.

Espero vuestros comentarios.;)


End file.
